Pan Huggles
Pan Huggles kosztka jest zwierzątkiem Will Vandom w komiksie. Seria komiksowa W drugim wydaniu Dwanaście Portali, Will ratuje koszatkę przed Uriah and his gang, who are bullying it. She meets Matt, who gives her some advice on how to care for him and reassures her that they are "made for one another" even though Will is worried she won't know how to look after him properly. Will doesn't name the dormouse, simply referring to him as "Dormouse". Dormouse remains a faithful pet to Will, often consoling her in times of crisis and sadness. Even though he is naughty, eating papers and an entire jar full of cookies, he is a loyal companion. He is often startled and confused by magical events that occur around Will, such as her transforming into a Guardian and seeing her and her astral drop in the same room together. In issue 8, The Black Roses of Meridian, Dormouse accompanies Will on her adventure to Meridian. She aids her in a battle against Cedric by biting his tail. Sadly, in issue 26, Blackmail, Dormouse is accidentally hit by a car. Will rushes him to Mr. Olsen, Matt's grandfather, but he is put to sleep. Matt consoles her for her loss afterwards and kisses her on the cheek. Matt dor.jpg|Matt hands the doomouse to Will Made dor.jpg|"You are clearly made for each other" Purr.jpg Will matt dor.jpg 08 00.jpg|Doormouse on the cover of W.I.T.C.H. #8 08_08.jpg Dormouse snap.jpg|Doormouse with Will in Meridian no name.jpg|Will realizes she hasn't named the doormouse Dormouse or Mr. Huggles as he appears in the Manga..png|Dormouse/Mr. Huggles as he appears in the Manga. Mr. Huggles and Napoleon.jpg Animated Series In the animated series, Doormouse is named Mr Huggles and although he is initially Will's companion (gift from Matt), he becomes the mischief-maker who is passed around all the girls, before being returned to Matt and eventually turned into Khor by Nerissa. Matt gifts him to Will, but she is unable to keep him. Mr Huggles is then passed from Will to Irma to Hay lin (he escapes into the Silver Dragon) to Taranee (her father is allergic to fur) to Cornelia (Lillian lets him out with Napoleon) to Elyon and eventually back to Matt. Mr Huggles is turned into Khor, the Destroyer by Nerissa. In the Knights of Destruction's final battle against the Guardians he is freed from Nerissa's control and reverts to his original dormouse form. Differences between Comic and Animation The doormouse plays very different roles in the comic versus the animated series. Trivia *Taranee recognizes Mr. Huggles as the species Muscardinus Avellanarius, or the common Hazel Doormouse, found primarily in Europe. *Dormouse/Mr. Huggles's death almost resembles that of Hedwig form the Harry Potter Franchise. en:Mr. Huggles es:Mr. Huggles fr:M. Tomate Kategoria:Postacie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie, które żyją w Heatherfield Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie z supermocami z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Regenci Kategoria:Rycerze Zniszczenia Kategoria:Myszy Kategoria:Postacie poboczne z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Wypaczający z rzeczywistości Kategoria:Obdarowujący mocą Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Opętane osoby Kategoria:Osoby według obdarzenia mocą Kategoria:Telekinetycy Kategoria:Wszechmocne istoty Kategoria:Fałdujący Kategoria:Teletransportujący Kategoria:Ziemioburcy Kategoria:Osoby według obdzierania z mocy